Life as we know it
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: After getting over her traumatic start to happiness Island. Chelsea meets Vaughn, an antisocial attractive cowboy, and instantly fall in love. Bad news is that her two of her best friends, Lanna and Natalie, love the Cowboy too. (I really suck at Summaries) ChelseaXVaughn :-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ugh so I kinda was sat earlier being bored and I thought I'd put this up. I kinda needed a break from my other story. Hope you enjoy it :-)**_

* * *

Chelsea POV

"Chelsea! You've got to get out of here!" My father pushed me towards the door. The house was burning with smoke stinging my eyes.  
"No dad!" I cried and clung onto him with my small teddy in my other hand. He gave me a warning look and picked me up over his shoulder. I watched the smoke blocked my view of my mother room as we got further and further away. He rushed outside and placed me on the white snow outside the burning house. "Stay here Chelsea," He begged me.  
I nodded and hugged my little bear close to my chest as he rushed back inside. The bitter night cold seeped through my pyjamas easily. My feet were buried in the snow and I should have been freezing from the cold but I felt numb from the situation instead of frost bite.  
People had started to move towards the black smoke; neighbours coming out the house to watch the spectacle. "Come on Deary," A lovely pink haired lady pushed me towards her house which was next door to my house. Strange… I'd never noticed her before.  
"No. My dad will be back soon. He has to be," I stood in the freezing cold, stubbornly.  
"Chelsea…," She broke off as the fire truck rushed around the corner of our street. The blue lights flashed like beacons throughout the town.  
"I'll take you inside and when your dad comes back I'll take you to him, okay?" She bargained with me. I nodded slowly; my feet turning blue from the cold.  
I was lead into a small cottage. It was clear that she lived alone. The carpets were a dark pink with baby pink wallpaper. A small unused TV sat in a corner with a full shelf of books covering one of her walls. It smelt like my grandma's house although the lady looked no older than twenty.  
"It's my mother's house," She pulled out a blanket from a cupboard. The lady sat me down on one of the lumpy looking sofas. "Where is your mummy?" I asked her.  
"She died," The woman's smile faltered slightly as she wrapped the blanket around me.  
"I'm sorry," I looked up at the woman. She shook her head and grinned at me.  
"I'm going to go outside and check on everything. Stay here," She gave me the same warning look my father had. With a scarf wrapped around her neck and big coat on, she left me in the house alone.

With the woman gone; I unwrapped myself from the blanket. It was a lovely house with small porcelain horses scattered everywhere. I gave up looking for things to amuse my thirteen year old mind and collapsed back on the sofa. A leather-bound book fell on me from the arm rest. I looked at the front door that the woman had left through an age ago and opened the book to read.  
What felt like a life time passed and the woman emerged through the door again holding a bundle in her arms. "The fire is out," She murmured gently. Two men walked through the door behind her; both covered in black from the smoke and ashes of the fire.  
"Is this her?" The taller of the two asked. The pink haired woman nodded.  
The man moved around the sofa to look at me and took my hand in his. In the light he looked not much older than me, under all the soot and ash. His blue eyes exposed his sorrow but other than that his face showed no emotion.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart but your parents…," He quietly stopped.  
"They're dead," His friend finished his sentence for him.  
"David," The man holding my hand hissed at the second man. David just shrugged.  
I sat there; my brain numb. It felt surreal. People go through this; I saw it all the time on the TV when my parents bothered to watch it. I never thought it would happen to me. I wasn't particularly close to my parents. They weren't home often so my auntie took care of me until she died last year but by then I was seen able to take care of myself but I still couldn't stop the tears coming.  
The pink haired lady rushed to sit beside me and pulled me onto her lap as I cried for the loss of the parents I barely knew. She whispered soothing words in my ears until David interrupted again.  
He took me off the pink lady's lap and looked me over.  
"How old are you?" He asked as he dropped me on the sofa gently.  
"Thirteen. I'm Fourteen in a few weeks!" I smiled lightly with tears still dripping down my features.  
"Any more family?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"None that I know of," I shrugged.  
"Well I suppose it's the orphanage for her," David shrugged. "Call the police,"  
"I-I'll take her," the pink lady grabbed my hand protectively.  
"I'm sorry ma'am but that's not how it works," David sighed.  
"If you take her to an orphanage I'll just adopt her anyway. What's the point in making extra work for yourself?" She made a good argument.  
"Fine. Just take her. It's not like anyone will miss her," David grumbled as he stalked from the cottage.  
_It's not like anyone will miss her… How right you were._

I woke up with sweat covering my body; that nightmare again. I couldn't forget about that part of my life. It seemed like a dream although it was real all of it. I clambered out of bed and turned off my alarm. I didn't need it. It was 4am. I didn't need to be up til 6am but I'm sure that the plants and animals wouldn't mind me being early. Since that day ten years ago I was raised by Felicia with her son and daughter on Happiness Island where she lived with her father. I moved out of there at 18 to work on the farm just up the road and since then it had flourished.  
I watered my plants carefully and spoke to them. Taro told me it did nothing but I always think they grow better quality when I talk to them. Although I only planted them a day ago they were already starting to sprout.  
I breathed in the fresh spring air and smiled as I adjusted my red bandana. It was going to be a good day. The coop was next on my list. Shamefully, I only had one chicken which was called Lady Cluckington. It was an odd name but it was unique.  
"Hey there little guy," I grinned as she pecked her way over to me. I patted her head gently and she squawked in response. I gave her feed and brushed her feathers gently.  
"Julia's cousin is meant to be coming today so we can finally have some more friends for you," I grabbed the egg she had laid and put it in my rucksack. Finally, I picked her up and put her outside in her small pen so the wolves and foxes didn't get to her.  
"I'll get you later," I called to her as I rushed over to the barn as the sun only just started to rise.  
_It must be about six now. Everyone will be waking.  
_I smiled up at the sun and flung the door open to the stables. My dog that Mirabelle had found for me trotted up to me happily. "Hey there Skye," I grinned at the wagging ball of fluff. He barked happily in response and ran out doors followed by my horse, Cookie, and my cow that was called Brownie.  
I sighed at them as I put out feed in their boxes for when they came back inside and shut the doors behind me.  
"Hello," A gruff voice said behind me. I jumped forwards towards the barn and turned around quickly. A tall silver-haired man stood there. He looked at me oddly with his deep purple eyes but his face showed neither smile nor frown. A Stetson hat sat on his head; he looked like a genuine cowboy but one thing I did know is that he was attractive. I chuckled a little at him but his face remained unamused.  
"Good morning Cowboy," I grinned at him and held out my hand. He looked disgusted at my hand but shook it anyway.  
"The name's Vaughn," He growled in response. I smiled cheerfully at him, despite his hostile aura. _An antisocial attractive cowboy… He's so beautiful…_ Despite my interior swooning like a school girl, my exterior (thankfully) remained very calm.  
"I'm Chelsea. It's great to meet you Vaughn. I hope we can become good friends!" I let go of his hand and moved over to my animals.  
I brushed Cookie first and took care of her mane and hooves. She nudged my carefully with her nose. _She knows… _"I don't have anything!" I giggled as she continued to nudge me.  
I stepped back and crossed my arms. She took a small step forward and nudged me yet again.  
I sighed and took the apple from my backpack and fed it to her. She whinnied happily and moved back towards her patch of grass.  
My lovely brown cow (hence the name) came next. I brushed her carefully not to disturb the life growing inside her and milked her gently. "Your baby will come soon," I patted her.  
She mooed nervously. "You'll be a great mum," I patted her and nuzzled into her warm skin.  
I put the two bottles of milk in my bag and turned around to see the Cowboy watching me.  
Putting on a fake smile, I walked over to him. "Can I help you?" I asked.  
"I was seeing how you treat your animals," He replied.  
"Oh," I stared at the ground shyly.  
"It's alright," He tipped his hat down to hide his eyes. _Alright? What does alright mean?  
_I panicked on the inside but smiled nevertheless. I rummaged in my bag and pulled out one of the milk bottles and held it out to him. I didn't dare to look at his eyes in fear that he would hate it.  
"What's this for?" He asked.  
"I give everyone presents," I dared to look up at him. His eyes seemed interested in a way but my nerves got the better of me and I focused my attention on the milk in my view.  
_C'mon Chelsea. Be cool…_  
"Do they give you anything?"  
"Not usually but it doesn't matter. Take it," I moved closer to him.  
He gently plucked it from my hands.  
"Thanks," The edge of his mouth moved upwards in a sort of smile.  
I pushed past him to walk to town. Soon afterwards I heard footsteps as he caught up with me. It didn't take him long. I'm tiny compared to him!  
"Are you Julia's cousin?" I asked him. He nodded slowly and I smiled to myself.  
"You look nothing alike," I chuckled to myself.  
"I know," He looked at me.  
We got into town far too quickly.  
"I'll see you around," I patted his arm awkwardly. Just touching him made my heart increase rapidly. I hoped the blush I felt growing on my cheeks were not too visible.  
He grunted in response and left towards the beach.  
I sighed in relief and watched him go. Natalie rushed from the house I was standing in front of.  
"Have you seen him?" She squealed at me like a little child.  
I grinned at her. "Yeah. He's gone that way," I pointed towards the beach.  
"When he came over this morning I thought I'd died. I haven't seen him in so long. He's become such a beautiful man," She grinned happily.  
I nodded and felt my stomach dropping. _My best friend likes him. How could I compete?  
_"Haha! He is amazingly beautiful," Lanna appeared beside us. I looked between them both; Competitors for the attention of Vaughn. You see the glare they both shared.  
"I don't like the way you talk about him Natalie," Lanna brushed her blonde hair.  
"I could say the same thing about you. I've known him longer," Natalie argued.  
"Girls! Girls! We're both friends here. Let's not fall out over some guy," I pushed in-between them and gave them both a glare of their own.  
They both mumbled okay and went back to their own business.

I had lied. Natalie had never liked Lanna. Apparently she was too happy for Natalies liking but Lanna lived under the illusion that everybody loved her but at least it got them from killing each other over the mysterious cowboy. I stood and looked towards the beach.  
I decided. I couldn't get myself mixed up in this triangle even though he is one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen. I had to distance myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hurray for filler chapter!**__**So this week I've been pretty ill so I've been writing quite a lot. Onto the reviews!  
Karisma Jestler- Thank you so much. I'm glad you're enjoying it :-) xx**_  
**_PrinceSkye- I am going to keep going and hopefully finish it too :-) xx_**  
**_kokiricat- Thank you! I'll try to :-) xx  
I hope you enjoy it :-) _**

* * *

Chelsea POV

*Ten years earlier*  
"Where are we going?" I asked Felicia. She smiled at me as her pink hair blew back in the sea breeze.  
The boat soared across the waves easily although the weather was horrid. I stood beside Felicia in the clothes we could savage from my burnt home.  
"Back to my home island," She grabbed my hand like I was a small child.  
"Do you have any children?" I asked her.  
"Yes. I have two. You'll meet them," She watched as the city grew smaller and smaller into the distance. The nerves in my stomach increased rapidly.  
What if they hated me? I never did get on with other kids. I was a loner, I suppose that's what I get for being an only child. I hugged my little teddy bear harder. I never really had any friends at school but just sat on my own and read. I just didn't like people. I preferred animals.  
"Don't worry sweetheart. They'll love you," _I hope so._

Present day

I gave presents to everybody on the Island and eventually found myself in the forest. Shea wasn't here today because Denny was teaching him how to fish properly, instead of using the spear he cherished so much. I sat on my own by the river like normal and felt at ease with myself. The river rushed down towards town with fish bobbing their heads above the rapid waters every so often. I preferred the river this way. Everybody thinks it's a gentle, still beauty but at times like these, the river shows its true colours. It's ferocious and fast with life at every ripple.  
"It's beautiful isn't it," A voice came from behind me. I jumped up quickly and stared out my intruder. _Vaughn… Just my luck.  
_"W-What are you doing here?" My voice shook with uncertainty.  
"Looking around," He shrugged and sat where I was previously. I stood with my arms crossed, staring at him.  
"You could sit with me you know," He growled in his southern drawl.  
"I'd prefer not to," My voice stood firm although I wanted nothing more than to sit beside him.  
"Suit yourself," He shrugged and turned his attention back to the river.  
I looked at the darkening sky and back towards the man at my feet. _There was no harm in talking was there?  
_I nodded my head and smiled to myself as I sat beside the surprisingly social cowboy.  
We sat in a comfortable silence, just watching the river rush past.  
"What do you think of Natalie?" I asked to break the silence.  
"A friend," He grunted back. I made an 'oh' motion with my mouth but said no more.  
I regressed back to my silent state and focused on the beauty in front of me. (Not Vaughn)  
"How long have you lived her?" He asked me. I looked up at him, completely confused by his actions.  
His eyes showed genuine interest.  
"Ten years, give or take," I mumbled letting my face fall slightly.  
"Julia said your parents were killed," He looked over at me.  
"T-They died… In a fire so Felicia took me in," I stuttered. I hated talking about my family. It reminded me of the one thing I didn't have. I'm grateful for Felicia taking me in but I always felt different no matter how hard they tried and that was because I was different. Nothing could change that.  
"Oh," He looked down at the floor. I tried a small smile and looked at him.  
"It's okay. I've gotten used to it," I patted his arm gently. He looked at my hand like it was some monster. I jerked it away quickly like it was on fire. _Personal space Chelsea…  
_"Sorry," I mumbled. He looked away from me and got up onto his feet and looked down at me.  
I expected to hear the sound of his footsteps walking away but I heard nothing.  
I looked up at him with confusion plastered on my face to see his hand held out to me.  
"Let me walk you home. It's late," He offered.  
Inside I was in conflict. Do I take his hand or do I leave him alone?  
My impulse decision got the better of me as I reached out and took his hand.  
He gave a tiny smile. I smiled back to him as I lead him back through the forest.  
"Do you want any more animals?" He asked.  
"I've always wanted a sheep. I want to cuddle them," I explained.  
"You'll get one sooner or later," I felt a warmth on my hand and realised he was still gripped onto it tightly.  
My eyes widened in shock as I pulled my hand from his warmth.  
I smiled an apology at him as we emerged from the jungle.

_Just act natural Chelsea. You're walking down the street with your friend. Don't worry about it… or the fact that he is super-hot and walking you home.  
_We walked back in silence; just me, my thoughts and a beautiful human that won't leave me alone.  
Natalie strode past us carrying a box. Jealousy filled her eyes. _Oh bollocks.  
_"Nat," I started. She shook her head and rushed away quickly.  
I sighed in distress and walked up the road to my farm, thinking about how to apologise to Natalie.  
"How did you become the farmer?" Vaughn asked. _Shit, nearly forgot he was there.  
_I shrugged my shoulders. "The old farmer left and I wanted to move out,".  
"How long have you been doing it?" He asked.  
"5 years, give or take," I looked up at him suspiciously.  
He noticed my glare and stepped back a little. "What?"  
"Julia said you were anti-social…" I cut off. It was getting late; the sun barely overlooking the sea. _My animals! _I ran towards my farm and found my livestock still in one piece.  
"Quickly get in. All of you," I ushered them towards the barn and locked the barn behind them.  
Skye stayed by my side and ran between my legs as I ran towards the coop to take lady cluckington inside. I picked her up gently and checked her for any injuries. She gave me a quizzical look.  
"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I lost track of time," I placed her gently in her bed of hay. She clucked in an accepting manner. I grinned at her as I left the coop, making sure to lock it behind me.  
"Is she okay?" came the voice behind me. _Right, Vaughn.  
_"Yeah. I just worry too much with all the wolves and bears around here," I shrugged as I picked up Skye in my arms. Skye is a beautiful large puppy; a mix between a German shepherd and a Border collie and he was stupidly beautiful. I loved him more than I have anything.  
He sniffed the air near Vaughn and a small growl escaped his throat.  
"Shush," I whispered in the puppy's ear. He looked at me with those big brown orbs but remained quiet.  
"It was really nice of you to walk me home," I smiled at Vaughn.  
"Don't want you getting hurt," I swear I saw the hint of a blush before he pulled down his hat.  
I found my cheeks getting hot. I gripped Skye tighter as I walked quickly towards my house with my head down. Vaughn's footsteps followed soon afterwards. I opened the door to my little run down cottage and Skye hopped inside.  
"I'm glad to see a farmer look after their livestock," He looked over at the locked barn and coop.  
"They're like family to me," I shrugged. _I had no idea what I'd do if any of them died.  
_Silence overwhelmed us. I coughed awkwardly.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Oh no. I'm only on this island twice a week,"  
"Oh," Disappointment laced my tone.  
"I'll see you Wednesday though," He tipped his hat and began to walk away.  
I stood in awe, watching him leave.

The night passed slowly. I watched some TV, cooked up some food and then just sat and read. That was until a knock broke my trance. I peered up at the clock. _11pm…  
Weird everybody is usually in bed by now. _Nevertheless I put down my book and made my way over to the door where Skye was jumping up happily. I opened the door. _Natalie…  
_"Chelsea we need to have a talk," She barged past me and into my house.  
"About Vaughn," She smiled at me while pouncing onto the sofa.  
"Oh," I shut the door and took a seat beside her.  
"Do you think he likes Lanna?" She asked. _At least it's not about me.  
_"I have no idea Nat. I mean I've only known the guy for a day," I shrugged.  
"Well she's so much prettier than me and she was a pop star!" Natalie cried.  
"Somehow I don't think pop stars are Vaughn's type," I giggled to myself.  
"Really?" She asked hopefully.  
"Definitely and Lanna seems far too loud for a guy like Vaughn," I nodded my head. _I wish he'd like me.  
_"True,"She giggled in agreement. I smiled, thanking the goddess that it was over.  
"Just one more thing. Why was he walking with you?" She asked with curiosity in those brown eyes.  
"He wanted to look at my um… Skye. He wanted to see Skye," I smiled.  
"Oh… I wonder what he likes," Natalie swooned.  
"Why don't you ask Julia?" I asked.  
"You know we don't get on Chels," She said awkwardly.  
"O-Oh right… Sorry I forgot," I played with my hair.  
"I'll leave you to it then," She got up and walked towards the door as I sighed in relief.  
"Oh and Chels?" She stopped and looked at me.  
"Yeah?" I groaned under my breath.  
"Thanks," She smiled before leaving.  
As soon as the door clicked shut. I brought both hands up to my head in frustration and groaned. _What have I got myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Good evening peoples. I'm actually enjoying writing this story :3 I hope you guys enjoy it too! Onto the reviews :-)  
PrinceSkye- Vaughn is gentle to Chelsea! He's probably a really nice guy once you get to know him :-) x**_

* * *

Chelsea POV  
The days passed slowly but apart from a few arguments between Lanna and Natalie; nothing exciting happened. It was Tuesday night, possibly one of my favourite nights of the week. It is the night that I spend my evening with Mirabelle and Julia. Although Natalie was like a sister to me, Julia was by far my best friend. We had so much in common due to our love for livestock and farming but we also loved to just be together while we talk and watch films. It reminded me of home.  
I just finished leading Brownie into the barn and checked my clock. 6:45. _Oh shit I was going to be late. _I smiled to my two beauties in the barn and quickly locked the door before running over to my home with Skye hot on my heels. My jeans were scuffed with muck… at least I hoped it was muck. I slammed the door to my house shut and quickly stripped off. I had to look presentable; it was Mirabelle's birthday after all.  
I gazed over at the small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper. I hope she likes it. I bought her a delicate pink flower bracelet. It had cost a lot but it's the least I could do for her. She was such a motherly figure in my life and took care of me when Felicia was busy with her children.  
I shivered as the chill got to my bare skin. I rummaged around my drawers for clean underwear which (thankfully) I quickly found.  
I stared at the wardrobe. I had to invest in more clothes. I sighed as I stared down at the three remaining clothes items in my wardrobe. I couldn't possibly wear my work clothes, all my jeans were dirty so all that were left were the dresses. The blue flowing one that reached my knees stood out to me the most so I quickly ragged it on over my head with some silver pumps I had lying around. I wasn't generally a girly girl so pretty clothes were lacking in my wardrobe. I took out my bandanna and just brushed my hair quickly before rushing out of the door with my gift for Mirabelle.  
To think it had almost been a week since I last saw Vaughn… A blush crept across my cheeks. Often while working I would find my mind drifting back to the antisocial cowboy. The way his hand felt in mine and the half smile he does… I shook my head and knocked quickly on the door to Mirabelle's home. The door opened wide and Vaughn stood there. I stepped back in shock.  
His silver hair was vibrant as it was no longer hidden by his Stetson but still the rest of his cowboy attire remained.  
He studied me closely and backed away from the door. I shyly crept in and shut the door behind me.  
_Oh bollocks. Why did __HE__ have to be here? _My legs felt like jelly. Nobody else was in this room. The silence was staring to become awkward. I had to say something.  
"I-I um… I thought you weren't on the island til Wednesday…," I half whispered to myself. The room stayed quiet. I felt unsure whether I said it aloud or just in my head.  
"I came for Mirabelle's birthday," He grunted finally. His angry antisocial cowboy exterior was back and gone was the nice cowboy I met last week. _He must have had a bad week working.  
_I shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen, trying to escape his beauty.  
"Chels! Mum should be back any minute. She was just out with Felicia," Julia sat at the table with her long-term boyfriend, Elliot. Elliot was like a brother to me; just a little nerdy adorable pink haired boy who was picked on by his sister, Natalie.  
"Sup," I nodded in his direction. He smiled back. I started wishing to hell that I hadn't come in here and beared the awkwardness with moody Mcgrumpypants. I would choose moody Mcgrumpypants over the awkwardness of standing third-wheelish in the kitchen with my best friend and my brother.  
I had to make an excuse and fast.  
"Uh Chels? Can you help me with these new sheep?" shouted the cowboy from the lobby. I secretly thanked the stars as I smiled an apology to the couple and almost immediately ran towards the cowboy. He stood in the lobby with his back to me. I ran up and hugged him from behind.  
He stiffened up almost immediately.  
"Thank you so much. You have no idea how awkward it was in there," I kept my voice low enough for no earwiggers to listen in. He grunted in response and pushed me off him.  
Disappointment grew in my stomach but I kept a smile on my face. I knew exactly where the barn was so I just walked out there.  
Surely enough about 6 sheep stood wandering aimlessly in the centre. I moved slowly and kept my voice steady and sweet so I didn't scare them.  
They scattered nevertheless. "Hey there little guy," I said sweetly, trying to coax him towards me. The smaller sheep sniffed the air near to me while he analysed me uneasily.  
"It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you," I held out my hand to him and smiled. He stepped slowly towards me, pausing every few seconds to hesitate. Eventually, he was close enough to nudge me gently with his head. I beamed happily as he baaed in content.  
"I'm guessing you'll choose that one," Vaughn said behind me. _Shit I forgot about Vaughn… again.  
_"What do you mean?" I looked up at him as I petted the soft wool on my… I mean the sheep's body.  
"Nothing," He tied a piece of red ribbon around him and ushered him into a fenced area with the rest of the sheep; each of the sheep sporting their own coloured ribbon.  
I stood up and looked over at him, unsure of what to do.  
"How was work?" I asked him, trying to make conversation.  
"Stressful, yours?" He grunted in response.  
"What happened?"  
"You never answered my question,"  
"It was alright… normal. Now what happened?" I moved closer to him, feeling less intimidated.  
"Got kicked by a cow and bit by a sheep when they were spooked on the ship," He shrugged.  
My face fell with worry and concern for the beautiful cowboy.  
"Where?"  
"Just on my stomach," Without thinking I rushed close to him and pulled up his shirt to see his bite.  
It lay just beside his belly button, it was red and swollen but didn't look infected with was good.  
My hand rest on his toned waist as I inspected his bite. It finally clicked what I had done. I had just literally half stripped a cowboy. My face grew hot and I jumped back from him quickly. He righted his shirt and looked at me with one eyebrow raised.  
"I'm so sorry. I was just checkin…," Embarrassment stopped me from saying anymore.  
I sat on the floor with my head in my hands and my face probably bright red.  
"I'm such an awkward fool," I groaned out loud.  
I didn't see his facial expression but heard footsteps towards me. I finally gained enough courage to look up from the safety of my arms and saw him knelt in front of me.  
"You are a fool but I like it. Now get up before you ruin that pretty dress of yours," He pulled me up by my arm. Although I probably looked shocked on the outside, my inner fangirl was screaming with happiness and jumping up and down.  
We stood in silence for a while, just staring at the barn walls until we heard the doorbell ring to signal an arrival.  
"Mirabelle!" I ran into my friends arms and passed her the gift. She smiled gratefully.  
"You already give me enough Chelsea. You really didn't have to," She tried to explain but put it beside the other presents nevertheless.  
While Vaughn and I endured our sheep escapade, it turned out Julia and Elliot had ordered a lot of pizza and I mean a lot. Julia balanced at least 6 boxes in her arms.  
"Elliot! Sit next to me!" Julia cried as she threw her legs over the seat beside her to reserve the seat.  
Mirabelle seated herself at the top end of the table so it looked like Vaughn and I were stuck together, yet again.  
I ate mainly in silence but barely anyone noticed as Julia would not shut up.  
Instead I thought back to the barn and about Vaughn, who I noticed hadn't been saying much either.  
Does he like me? Why can he be so hot and cold? What if he likes Natalie? The last question that raced through my mind made my heart stop. I'd be happy for them but a pang of jealousy would always lie in my heart. _I really need a friendship handbook. I think liking the same guy a friend and my best friend, would against rule number one.  
_"Chelseaaa," Julia snapped me from my worries.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"What are you going for Spring Thanksgiving tomorrow?" She repeated.  
"Oh… Nothing," I shrugged.  
"Well why don't you come for a meal with Lanna, Natalie, Sabrina, Alisa? I'm being told to drag Vaughn along too," She invited me.  
"I'll think about it. Work and stuff," I mumbled excuses.  
"Well if you change your mind. We're meeting at the café at 5pm," She shrugged and got onto another conversation.  
That meal would be hell.

_Two hours later…_  
"I'll see you tomorrow Jules," I hugged her goodbye and waved to Elliot.  
Mirabelle grinned at me. "Mirabelle. I may buy a sheep off you tomorrow," I shrugged.  
"I'll be waiting for you then," She gave me a motherly hug and got back to the many dishes in the sink.  
The only person left was Vaughn but he vacated the kitchen long ago.  
I smiled to cover my disappointment, went to the lobby and opened the door. A cold breeze blew in, sending a shiver across my skin (as well as goose bumps). My teeth chattered as I decided to brave it and stepped out the door. "Wait," Called out a voice from the warm house just inside the door. Vaughn stood there with a jacket in his hand. He rushed out to me and shut the door behind him. We both stood outside in the freezing cold.  
"Here," He thrust the jacket in my direction and I put it on happily.  
"Thanks," I smiled up at him. I walked in the direction of my house, tugging the jacket closer to my body. Vaughn walked with me.  
The stars shone above us clearly with no wind. It would be romantic, if it wasn't freezing.  
"Are you coming tomorrow?" He asked as he walked me home.  
"I don't know…," I shrugged. I really didn't want to go.  
"I'd appreciate it otherwise I'd be bored," He looked down at me.  
Oh god, I couldn't say no to him.  
"Sure I'll come," I sighed.  
He half smiled at me and walked silently the rest of the way.  
I stopped at the edge of my land, trying to make the awkwardness end quicker.  
"Thanks for walking me home," I walked on, waving at him half-heartedly. _I couldn't seem too interested.  
_"I'll see you tomorrow," was what I barely heard from the cowboy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry! I haven't done much except revise for mock tests and stress out. Anyway enjoy it :-) x**_

* * *

Chelsea POV

The sunlight drifted into my bedroom lazily through a small gap in my curtain. I smiled softy and twisted onto my back. Skye, who was happily laid beside me, bounced up and jumped onto my stomach. "I'm up! I'm up!" I cried, trying to catch my breath as he licked my face with his tail wagging happily. I stretched as I pounced out of bed and into my fluffy bunny slippers. Skye jumped from my bed and stood silently with his ears pricked up in interested. I looked over at him as I prepared my clothes for the day.  
"What's wrong boy?" I asked him as he sprinted towards the front door. A knock arose at the door.  
I looked confused at the door before checking my calendar. Spring 14th. _Oh shit. Spring thanksgiving.  
_I groaned. I hated spring thanksgiving, It was just another excuse for couples to get all lovey dovey together. _Ugh. _ I opened the door to find Elliot stood there with chocolates in his hands.  
"Hey there Elliot!" I smiled at him awkwardly.  
"I'm sorry did I wake you?" He looked at my night ware as his face grew red.  
"Oh no. It's fine," I straightened my night dress.  
"These are for you, for being a great sister," He thrust the chocolates at me. I looked at them awkwardly and up at him while trying a fake, very fake smile. _Greaat white chocolate. _I groaned inwardly. If I was going to eat chocolates alone in my house it could at least be some I like.  
"Thanks. I'll see you later," I waved before shutting the door quickly in his face.  
I threw the chocolates on my table and dressed as fast as I could before leaving my house. Hopefully, if I was working on my farm, less people could find me and make me feel awkwardly alone on this day. The sun was shining with no wind or clouds; a perfect day to sort out my field. My animals were fed, groomed and put out to graze before I started my work. I started watering my numerous crops while Skye ran happily between the crops of turnips, potatoes and cucumbers.  
"It's a little too hot to be watering all those crops. Aren't you tired?" Denny's voice came from behind me. I jumped back into one of my tomato crops, squashing it. I looked down underneath my boot at the crushed tomato plant and my face fell.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," Denny apologised quickly and repeatedly.  
"Denny… Denny! It's fine. It's really okay. It's only one plant," I sighed but tried a small smile to comfort him. His amazing grin lit up his face.  
"I-I made too many cookies for uh Lanna so I'm giving you cookies," He held out a small blue bag with a dark red blush on his cheeks.  
"Thank you," I took them off him and placed them in my rucksack.  
He stood there silently. "Do you still like Lanna then?" I asked, finally moving away from the destroyed crop on the floor.  
"I do. She's just so lovely and amazing," Denny shrugged.  
"Well, give her the cookies and see what she says," I urged him.  
He grasped the remaining bag of cookies in his hand. "I will!" He smiled at me before rushing off down the hill towards Lanna. As he left my face fell once more as I scraped the remains of my deceased tomato from my boot.  
This day was just getting worse and worse.

Hours later, I finally finished watering the masses of land and clearing the weeds. My arms were aching as were my legs. I was exhausted with sweat covering me like an extra layer of skin. My stamina grew low and my stomach rumbled in hunger pains. Skye lay in the shade, eating the remains of his dinner but watching me carefully as I finally placed the watering can at my feet. "Finally," I straightened my back up and admired my handiwork. Thankfully, nobody else had come to see me yet. Footsteps started up my path in the distance. I panicked and looked over at Skye. "Come on!" I ushered him into my masses of tall crops and rushed into the centre. I grabbed his collar and sat on the few spots where nothing had been planted and gasped for air. _I suppose I could hide here for a few hours. _Skye lay beside me in the sweltering heat and I curled up beside him and happily fell asleep.  
"Chelsea!Chels… Come on wake up!" A distant voice called to me. My body shook as I felt two strong hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes slowly and peered at his silver hair gleaming in the setting sun. He breathed a sigh of relief and moved away from me. "I thought you'd passed out. Nobody has seen you for hours," He stood away from me and coughed awkwardly.  
"Worried?" I sat up and looked at the worry in the cowboys eyes.  
"N-No Julia… Julia wanted me to see if you were okay seen as Pierre and Mark couldn't find you," He pulled his hat over his eyes. I rolled my eyes and got myself up.  
I started to walk out of my crop forest but a strong grip held me back. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Vaughn.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Close your eyes,"  
"What?" I looked at him with curiosity.  
"Close them," He gave me his normal stern look. I saw there was no way I could get out of this.  
I shut my eyes and felt the breeze from a hand waving in front of my face before being dragged away.

Vaughn POV  
"Vaughn wake up! It's spring thanksgiving!" Julia knocked on my door. Little did she know I had been awake for hours and just thinking about the previous night. Last night I hadn't been myself. That Chelsea girl makes me feel unlike myself. I was always anti-social, distant and sometimes just mean but although I tried I couldn't force myself to be mean to her. She made me feel very unlike myself. Now I was laying in my bed worrying over whether or not she'd like her present for spring thanksgiving. I was turning into a soppy guy and I disliked every second.  
I hadn't been this way since… well that doesn't matter.  
I opened my door slowly and rushed downstairs. "Where you doing in a hurry?" Mirabelle asked me with her back to me as she washed dishes.  
"Jobs to do," I nodded in the direction of the barn.  
"You're looking flushed… Does it have anything to do with our Chelsea?" Mirabelle grinned at me smugly while drying her hands with a blue tea towel. I pulled my hat lower over my eyes and rushed towards the door.  
The sheep baaed at me happily as I walked in. I hopped over their fence and patted them each individually. "I'm glad to see you've all calmed down," Chelsea's sheep nudged me gently.  
"You'll get to see her later," I patted the sheep.  
I looked calmly at the small sheep. She was going to be my spring thanksgiving gift to Chelsea.  
Chelsea wasn't a normal girl and this wasn't a normal gift, I just hoped she loved her.  
I groaned into my hands to get out my anger but went on with my work nevertheless.

Finally my work had finished just as the sun was beginning to set. I sighed and looked at the clock. In an hour I would have to be in an awkward conversation with Julia and her friends. _At least Chelsea will be there._  
I blushed deeply but wiped my brow and moved into the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry. I haven't seen her," Julia shrugged while eating some chocolate a poor boy had given her.  
Mark's face fell into a frown.  
"I left them on her doorstep… I hope no-one takes them," Mark sighed.  
"They won't. We live on a solitary island," Julia grinned.  
"Here you go anyway," Mark passed Julia some chocolate and left.  
Julia grinned and placed it in the fridge next to her masses of other chocolate.  
"What was that about?" I leaned next to the door and pulled down my hat.  
"No-one's seen Chelsea," Julia sighed. My heart rose into a panic.  
"Aren't you worried?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.  
"She'll turn up eventually," Julia shrugged. I turned my back on her and tied a rope around my waist while picking up the small sheep in my arms and fiddling with the red bow.  
"Let's go make Chelsea happy," I nuzzled the sheep.  
The journey took a while. I slowed almost to a stop by the time I reached the entrance to Chelsea's farm. The sheep baaed and tugged on the rope to move me forward. I sighed and tied her up near the barn.  
"Chelsea?" I called out to find her. Her house seemed empty with a bag of cookies and chocolate decorating the front step. I checked her coop and barn but still nothing as her animals wandered outside. Where was she? It was getting late… I hoped she wouldn't leave her animals like this.  
'Woof!' A small bark came from inside her mass crops. _Skye...  
_Nothing could stop me. I rushed into the crops to find her as quick as I could.  
Had she fainted? Was she injured? I knew I should have come to see her earlier… I blamed myself mentally.


End file.
